Destiny's Games
by Whitesiren
Summary: Teaser 1, one-shot fic. This is in Usagi's POV and has a bit of csover with FY. Usagi is angry of the lies that she has to put up with her life, if she is given the chance for 3 wishes what will she wish for?
1. Just want to be me

Destiny's Game  
  
Teaser: Just Want To Be Me  
  
I never asked for any of this, to become this super heroine, loved and adored by all. Nor did I want to become their darling princess, the ethereal being in my past life. I am merely a shadow in comparison to her. I didn't ask for this.so why me? Now these disguises that continue to hide me, from myself that I can no longer identify.  
  
I always thought that it could've been worst; that there are some good things Destiny did bring to me, like my friends.and my love. If only I could still believe in that!  
  
I never once doubted their loyalty but it's their sincerity that I should've questioned, I gave up everything for my pleasing future that would make everyone happy, including me or so I thought. I would've had a kingdom to rule, my own court and my very own Prince Charming, if it weren't only an illusion.  
  
Right now.right now I won't make the same mistake again; this is the last game of Destiny I'll be willing to play. I never would've allowed it if the reward isn't so tempting. What's the reward you say? 3 wishes to anything I want. Who would've thought going to the library with one of my so-called friends could lead me to the truth of the deceit that would've kept me in bondage for eternity.  
  
So here I am in this strange new world, screaming my lungs out when I first arrived. Wasn't it enough that I had to throw away my teenage years, the time where life was supposed to be about parties and joyrides, to go out at night prowling the streets like a lunatic who has nothing better to do, all for the sake of rescuing people who doesn't even know me.the REAL me.  
  
I had fallen hard on my butt when I landed, nearly got rape, and forced to become a priestess of some unknown god and later perhaps would cost me my life. Curse Destiny, for everything that it had put me through. Did they think that I was made of steel? That I would never break, Oh! But how easily I shatter. They have stolen my innocence from me, stolen my right, to a different person that I could've become.  
  
I still remember it as though it was just yesterday, the memories only a thought away for they are forever etched in my heart, a begotten reminder of the games Destiny and Fate play. How naïve I was.for I continued to hope and believe, only to have them destroyed and abused.  
  
It was as though time had stopped, as soon as the words got out from her lips. My best friend, scout and protector was only sticking around because of the Princess, HER that was supposed to be me. And they never would've been friends with a selfish, gluttonous dumb person like me. Is that what I am? Have they so aptly described me? When I barely know what lies beneath my shallow personality. I have already given up hope in finding out what else lies there, all because of them. I gave up my freedom for them. and this is how I am being repaid, by treachery and cold and heartless words?  
  
Now in this new world where all the masks are dropped, I've seen the truth, that which they have hid from me, I will fight for the life that is rightfully mine, not Sailor Moon's or Princess Serenity but Mine.  
  
Usagi was snapped out of her dark thoughts. "Lady Usagi, the ceremony is about to take place." The blonde haired general informed her.  
  
"Hai, Nakago-san I'll be there shortly." Usagi responded softly, sighing.  
  
Nakago.my new protector, could I trust him too? I guess I don't really have a choice; some time soon I'll be able to avenge myself and reclaim my life. I could wish that none of this ever happened. Yes, that's what I'm going to wish.to change the course of events that happened 4 years ago in that fateful day when my compassion for 1 cat with a bald spot on it's forehead robbed me of my sanity.  
  
Soon.soon.it's all going to be over. I never asked for any of this so why am I stuck with all these responsibilities, all for what For the convenience of cowardly, ungrateful people? Why me???  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review. This was just a stroke of inspiration thing so I don't know if it's good. 


	2. Power corrupts but not me right?

Destiny's Game  
  
Teaser II: Power Corrupts -but it doesn't affect me right?  
  
In no way have I ever felt power like this before.of course as the Sailor Soldier Mercury I do must have some perks of what the taste of power was like right? But it never felt as good as this.Never. The energy coursing through my veins, I feel as though I'm discovering the heights of my abilities and I believe it's limitless.  
  
This new world is truly amazing, I could live here, and perhaps after I make my 2 wishes I could save the last one to grant me my innermost desire. I truly love it here everyone seems to like me. I could start fresh, no one here seems to care that I'm too quiet. Or any odd oddities people back home use to make fun of me.  
  
Everyone seems to be so interested, as though I really matter to them. Back home I was no one special, I was just Amy the shy girl next door, the girl whose nose is always buried in the book or the daughter of that famous doctor who would surely follow in their footsteps. Of course I do have that other alter identity as Sailor Mercury, if you think that makes me special then guess again. I'm just one of the scouts, and the weakest. Even when I was young I never had a friend I could call my own, that is until Usagi.  
  
Usagi, my first friend. She's beautiful, bubbly and very friendly. She can make anyone smile! She may be not too bright or very graceful but she has the uncanny ability to look at a person and see the best in them. That's why the rest say she's truly special. She's also Sailor Moon our scout leader and Princess Serenity the one we are sworn to protect.  
  
We are all very protective of our little treasure; we always look out for her for she can never really take care of herself. That's what we all say, no one really knows but sometimes I am jealous of all the attention Usagi gets. Why her I mean? It could be any of us, with all that power. She holds the universe in her little hands, create the most powerful kingdom in the future and she can't even pass her simple math test.  
  
Don't get me wrong I love Usagi, as I said she's my very first friend. But never in my life has anyone ever paid much attention to me. Until now that is. Here I have everyone's adoration, respect and attention. I am the Suzaku no miko, the only one capable of calling forth the god. I never felt this powerful. All of their lives depending on me, is this what Usagi always felt? Pure Power?  
  
This Power thing sure is addicting, kind of like a drug that no one can ever get enough of. If I'm not careful I could become like those Negaverse Creeps. But this is me right? I would never let that happen to me. I'm only doing this so that I can help this poor country against their war.  
  
I tried transforming here, and I don't even have to call out my attacks. The power just flows out of my hands and has trifled the effect, as though Suzaku has personally granted me a favor to protect myself and freeze anyone who wishes to harm me. Amy was trying out the remarkable force of her power, her hand glowed when someone knocked respectfully at her door.  
  
"Lady Amy the emperor wishes to see you." Tamahome one of her senshis told her.  
  
"I'll be right there." Amy answered smiling.  
  
Both Tamahome and the emperor have devoted their time in winning her attention and truthfully she has been a bit overwhelmed by their interest. No one has ever fought for her attention before, how could they ever notice her with Lita and her pretty brown hair and strong personality. Mina with her easy confidence and sky blue eyes, Rei with her long black tresses and unusual violet eyes and most of all Usagi with the golden blonde hair, sexy body and unique aura. No eyes have ever strayed to poor Amy.  
  
Amy glanced once more at her superb room fit for an empress and thanked her lucky stars that she has been chosen to become the Suzaku no miko. Without a thought or whatsoever to her friend and princess who was also in the same world as hers, Amy vowed that no one would be able to take away her rights to those 3 wishes and her position as the miko. She also planned to stay in this world and be waited on like a princess for the rest of her life. 


End file.
